


your body is my private party (one you won’t forget)

by bratlas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, F/M, Light D/s undertones, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, eating pussy B), fem!Jihoon, genderbent character, say it with me guys wonwoo’s the Best Boy, wonwoo eats pussy cos hes a lesbian, wonwoo gets pegged akekeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratlas/pseuds/bratlas
Summary: “C’mon, baby. Tell me what you want, you’re already halfway there,” Jihoon encourages in velvety tones, her fingers dipping beneath the waistband of Wonwoo’s briefs teasingly.





	your body is my private party (one you won’t forget)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doriansgray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doriansgray/gifts).



> this was the result of me n evieh constantly talkin bout what a twink wonwoo is

“So what if my boyfriend _is_ a twink?”

  
Jihoon looks up as she’s slap-fighting Soonyoung, grinning at Wonwoo. “Oh, hey.”

  
“Did I interrupt something?” Wonwoo’s mouth curves upwards in a shy smile as he sits down on the couch beside Jihoon.

  
“No, you’re fine,” Jihoon reassures, before she definitively shoves Soonyoung off of the couch and holds her arms out to Wonwoo. He hums softly for her to wait as he unties his shoes, leaves them beneath the coffee table. With fondness in her eyes, Jihoon watches how methodic he is, taking his phone and car keys from his hoodie pocket and putting them on the coffee table before finally coming closer.

  
“How was your day?” Jihoon queries as they get situated, curled up together on one end of the couch. Soonyoung glares at Jihoon as he crawls back onto the other end of the couch, tossing a throw pillow in their direction.

  
“I’ll kill you,” Jihoon threatens as Wonwoo’s opening his mouth to answer her question. He falls quiet, watching with humor in his eyes, and Jihoon leans up to peck him on the lips. “I’m still listening, baby, don’t stop.”

  
Wonwoo hums, tipping his chin down to kiss Jihoon for just a little longer before he’s leaning back, head falling against the couch cushions. “God. Today was long. I was late getting here ‘cause my boss asked me to stay and close last-minute.”

  
“Are you getting paid extra, at least?” Jihoon crinkles her nose, tracing the line of Wonwoo’s jaw and down his throat with her eyes. Wonwoo’s Adam’s apple bobs slightly as he hums in affirmation, hands coming up to rub his eyes. “I hate working retail. I really do. The next time I have to refold some destroyed display of gay-ass Thrasher shirts I’m gonna...cry, I don’t know.”

  
Grinning, Jihoon plays with the strings on Wonwoo’s hoodie. “If you wanna quit that bad, I keep telling you I’ll be your sugar mommy,” she teases. Wonwoo’s eyes reopen wide to look at her, and Jihoon can’t help but giggle at his surprised expression.

  
Wonwoo’s response is drowned out by Mingyu and Minghao, bickering over something as usual.

  
“It’s a weeknight, Mingyu, _please_ have some dignity–“

  
“I don’t care about dignity! I wanna get drunk!”

  
“Fuck, this is movie night! You’re not getting shitfaced when we’re with our friends!”

  
Jeonghan raises one hand. “ _I’m_ getting shitfaced.”

  
“Now’s not the time!” Minghao snaps, and Jeonghan laughs. “Gyu, I’ll share my vodka with you.”

  
“I do what I want with my free time.” Mingyu sticks his tongue out at Minghao, who pinches the bridge of his nose. “You’re a child and I’m not your boyfriend. I hate you. Hate you.”

  
“Is he stressed about something?” Seokmin asks once Minghao’s gone to the kitchen, grumbling under his breath.

  
“Fuck if I know, he doesn’t tell me anything,” sighs Mingyu. Seokmin pulls a face. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

  
“Don’t make out with my boyfriend!” Mingyu calls after her, and Seokmin laughs over her shoulder. “Sure!”

  
“They’re insufferable,” Jihoon murmurs, a smile on her face as she watches Mingyu sit down and begin conversing with Jeonghan in low tones, a frown on his face. Wonwoo hums. “I hope everything’s alright.”

  
“You worry too much. They’ll be fine,” Jihoon reassures, kissing Wonwoo’s cheek.

  
Wonwoo naps through the movie, as he always does. Jihoon’s told him time and time again that he’s free to stay home and rest, but Wonwoo’s remained insistent upon coming. Even in the beginning, when he’d been shy and reserved around Jihoon’s friends, before they’d been his friends as well, he’d wanted to come.

  
However, sleeping for those two or three hours always leaves Wonwoo wide awake later in the night. Most of the time, he’s quiet in his restlessness, leaving Jihoon to sleep as he reads a book or watches a movie. Tonight, however, Wonwoo’s got something on his mind; Jihoon can tell by the way he plays with his fingers on the car ride home, doesn’t hum along to the radio. Jihoon isn’t too worried. Wonwoo’s not the type to bottle up what upsets him, and besides–as staticky and scattered as his energy is, nothing seems off. Jihoon simply makes a mental note to ask what he’s thinking about once they get home.

  
And she does, once they’re in their apartment and Wonwoo’s gently shushing the cat, telling her he’ll feed her in a moment. Jihoon leaves her shoes beside Wonwoo’s in the hallway and shuffles to the kitchen, watching him search the fridge for cat food.

  
“I think we’re out,” Jihoon comments, “we can go grocery shopping this weekend, give her some leftovers for now.”

  
Wonwoo hums, takes a Tupperware container from the fridge. He sits on the floor, allowing their cat to hop into his lap.

  
“Did you pee in my shoes while we were gone?” Wonwoo coos softly, feeding her pieces of chicken left from last night’s dinner. Their cat purrs loudly. Jihoon grins, sitting down beside Wonwoo and scratching behind the cat’s ears gently.

  
“Babe.”

  
“Hm.” Wonwoo’s pouting slightly as he feeds the cat, maybe without even meaning to. His lower lip juts out sweetly, and Jihoon’s tempted to take it between her teeth, tug until Wonwoo’s whining so softly, the way he always does.

  
“What’s on your mind?” Jihoon scoots a little closer, kisses Wonwoo’s cheek. Wonwoo hums again, a smile growing on his lips. He feeds the cat another piece of chicken.

  
“Your dick,” Wonwoo responds, tone light enough that he and Jihoon both laugh, but the underlying meaning isn’t lost. Jihoon grins, pressing another kiss to the point of his jaw. “Yeah? What about it?”

  
“It’s...an okay dick. For a fake one, I guess,” Wonwoo responds, tone dismissive. He leaves a few more pieces of chicken in the cat’s dish and then puts the container away, getting to his feet to wash his hands. Jihoon follows suit, wraps her arms around his waist from behind. “Are you gonna be good and ask for it?”

  
Jihoon doesn’t have to see Wonwoo’s face to know he’s blushing. He’s shy, always will be, and Jihoon loves it.

  
“Hoonie..” Wonwoo shifts, out of nerves or impatience Jihoon isn’t sure, but either way, she grins. Wonwoo’s so easily flustered; when Jihoon slides one hand to the button of his jeans, slowly undoes it, he lets out a shuddery sigh. Jihoon stands on her tiptoes to press open-mouthed kisses along the side of his neck, fingers grazing the point of Wonwoo’s hipbone.

  
“C’mon, baby. Tell me what you want, you’re already halfway there,” Jihoon encourages in velvety tones, her fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his briefs teasingly. Wonwoo’s hands are white-knuckled on the edge of the counter, and Jihoon watches as he slowly loosens his grip, flexes delicate fingers.

  
Wonwoo shifts like he’s going to turn around, so Jihoon withdraws her arms from around the taller, allows him to face her. She was right about him blushing–the color has settled high on Wonwoo’s cheekbones, across the bridge of his nose. His eyes are bright, peering into Jihoon’s with a flicker of nerves.

  
Jihoon leans up to kiss him, because Wonwoo’s lips are pink, bitten out of nerves, and he looks too cute not to. Wonwoo brings one hand to Jihoon’s face, gliding his tongue along her lower lip. Jihoon pulls back, hums. “Tell me what you want.”

  
“Jihoon,” Wonwoo whines. He’ll say it, they both know he will, it just takes some pushing in the right direction.

  
“C’mon,” Jihoon takes Wonwoo’s hand. They walk to the bedroom together, Wonwoo’s fingers squeezing Jihoon’s a little tighter. When they reach their room, Jihoon points to the bed with a sweet look in Wonwoo’s direction, busying herself with taking off her earrings and rings. Wonwoo crawls onto the bed, obedient as always. He’s stretched out on his back, the long lines of his body disrupted by his oversized hoodie. Jihoon turns to face him, leans against her vanity as she pulls her sweater over her head. “Can you undress down to your boxers for me?”

  
Wonwoo’s affirming nod comes a beat late, the elder distracted by Jihoon’s smooth, milky skin on display. She’s never been one for fancy undergarments; Jihoon’s bra is probably as old as her and Wonwoo’s relationship, one of the straps hopelessly twisted, but Wonwoo still thinks she looks the hottest just like this. Jihoon appreciates the lack of pressure to be special, new, fresh for Wonwoo. He loves her, ratty bras and all.

  
Jihoon wriggles out of her jeans, then sits back to watch Wonwoo take his own clothes off. As with everything, he’s careful, methodic, neatly dropping each article of clothing into the little hamper on his side of the room. Before long, Wonwoo’s sitting on the bed in black briefs, looking to Jihoon curiously.

  
“Are you gonna say it yet?” Jihoon teases, taking slow steps towards the bed. She straddles Wonwoo’s lower stomach, trying not to falter when he brings one hand up and gently swipes the pad of his thumb over the front of her panties, brushes her clit through the thin fabric. Wonwoo settles that hand on her waist instead, sitting up on the opposite one to kiss Jihoon again. “Not yet. I’ll consider it if you let me eat you out.”

  
“Tempting, but if you eat me out first I’m not gonna have the dick left to fuck you.”

  
“My mouth’s that good?”

  
“Yeah, it is. For a loser who was a virgin when we first started dating you’re really good at eating out.” Jihoon laughs. Wonwoo’s sly expression breaks into a grin, and he tips his head back, giggling quietly. “Gee, thanks. At least I’m not a virgin anymore.”

  
Jihoon laughs again, even harder this time, and leans down to kiss Wonwoo. “You were my favorite person even then. You’re cute,” she murmurs into his mouth. Wonwoo slowly lies down with her on his chest, his hands sliding up Jihoon’s sides and then working the clasps of her bra free with ease. He’s quiet, which is only an invitation for Jihoon to go on.

  
“You know you’re the cutest, right? My cute baby boy,” Jihoon murmurs, licking into Wonwoo’s mouth. “So good for me, aren’t you?”

  
Wonwoo nods eagerly, the kiss becoming more hurried. Jihoon bites his lower lip, tugs it until Wonwoo lets out this low whine that travels down through Jihoon’s stomach, has her squirming where she’s straddling him. It’s silent for a few minutes, Jihoon slipping her arms out of the straps of her bra and tossing it aside. Wonwoo’s hands are there in its place in an instant, squeezing gently and brushing cool fingertips over Jihoon’s nipples. His mouth parts from hers with a slick noise, in favor of searing open-mouthed kisses along her throat.

  
“I wanna make you feel good,” Wonwoo mumbles, lips dragging back up to Jihoon’s. Jihoon smiles, pulling back to look at his face. “What’s gonna make me feel good is hearing you tell me what you want, baby boy.”

  
“That’s not fair,” Wonwoo complains, pouting up at Jihoon. Jihoon smirks, scooting back until she’s in Wonwoo’s lap. He’s half-hard in his boxers already, and Jihoon rolls her hips against Wonwoo, giggles when he gasps quietly.

  
“I can just do this until we both cum,” Jihoon teases, rolling her hips again. Wonwoo grabs her hips. “We’re not _teenagers_.”

  
“Well, you won’t say it, so-“

  
“Jihoon, I want you to fuck me,” Wonwoo blurts, crossing his arms and pouting so adorably. Jihoon beams, leaning down to kiss his frowning lips. “Was that so difficult?”

  
“Yeah, it was,” Wonwoo grumbles. Jihoon giggles, gently pulling at his wrists until Wonwoo uncrosses his arms. “You’re cute, babe. Bend over the end of the bed, okay?”

  
With that, Jihoon’s no longer in Wonwoo’s lap. She goes to her vanity, takes a bottle of lube out of one of the drawers. Wonwoo scoots to the end of the bed, lets his long legs stretch towards the floor. Jihoon comes to stand behind him, grabs the elder’s hips and shifts him until he’s in the right position for her to reach. Wonwoo’s back arches gently, face hidden in his arms as Jihoon pulls his boxers down slowly.

  
“You good?” Jihoon presses a kiss to the small of Wonwoo’s back. Wonwoo hums, nods his head. Jihoon opens up the lube and squirts some onto her fingers. She’s careful to only use enough to slick her three fingers up, having learned that Wonwoo wasn’t a fan of things being messy, too wet.

  
Jihoon circles her middle finger around Wonwoo’s hole, watches how he jumps a little at her touch and curls his fingers into the sheets. His grip tightens on the fabric when Jihoon slides her finger in, goes slow to let him adjust. They don’t do this often, and Wonwoo’s so tight, the intrusion a new feeling every time.

  
Jihoon pumps her finger in and out at a steady pace, smoothing her other hand up the lean expanse of Wonwoo’s back. He spreads his legs a little wider, casts a glance over his shoulder to say, “You-you can add another. Please,” he adds meekly, lashes fluttering and jaw going slack when Jihoon removes her finger, replaces it with two.

  
“You already look so fucked out, that’s cute,” Jihoon purrs, pushing long fingers deeper, crooking them in search for the spot that’ll have Wonwoo crying out. She slides her fingers out and back in, finding a different angle. Wonwoo gasps, rutting forward against the bed. “That’s–there, that’s good.”

  
“Yeah?” Jihoon smiles, pumping her fingers against that same spot. Wonwoo lets out a long, throaty moan, hips bucking desperately. “M-more, please.”

  
“Such a good boy, asking so politely,” Jihoon coos, pressing a third finger to Wonwoo’s rim teasingly. Wonwoo whines, arches back against her hand, to no avail.

  
“Don’t tease,” whines Wonwoo, cheek pressed into the mattress. Jihoon pushes the final finger inside, and Wonwoo whimpers, a sweet, broken sound. The stretch burns, discomfort strongest at the base of his spine. Jihoon keeps her fingers still, plasters herself over Wonwoo’s back to kiss his shoulder, the nape of his neck. “You’re doing so well, baby boy. It’s not too much, is it?”

  
Wonwoo shakes his head no, sighs as the dull burn subsides to a full feeling. He wiggles his hips slightly, and Jihoon begins to move her fingers in and out of the elder, assures he’s adequately prepped.

  
“You ready or you need more?” Jihoon murmurs after a minute or so of fucking Wonwoo with her fingers, earning stifled whines from him. Wonwoo breathes a “yes” and Jihoon withdraws her fingers, the drag on his rim making Wonwoo’s thighs quiver just slightly.

  
Jihoon walks back over to her vanity, reaching into the same drawer the lube had been sitting in and withdrawing a plain box. Wonwoo watches through lidded eyes, sitting up on his elbows with some effort. Jihoon steps daintily out of her underwear and takes the harness out of the box, stepping into it and securing it at her hips. It’s a simple thing, a panel at her front held in place by a strap between Jihoon’s legs and two more around her waist. The toy attached isn’t big, nor is it small, maybe a little bigger than Wonwoo. The silicon is dark blue; Jihoon and Wonwoo had both cringed at the thought of a toy that was too realistic.

  
Jihoon stands behind Wonwoo once more, picking up the lube and squirting a line down the length of the toy. Wonwoo’s watching over his shoulder as Jihoon fists the toy, spreads the lube out.

  
“Ready, angel?” Jihoon grips Wonwoo’s hip with her clean hand, guides the tip of her cock to Wonwoo’s entrance with the other one.

  
“Yeah. Please, fuck me,” Wonwoo begs, tone irresistibly soft. Jihoon doesn’t bother making him wait any more; there’s no point. Instead, she sinks into his entrance, pushes until the head is inside and pauses to check on Wonwoo. He’s collapsed flat onto the mattress once more, biting the knuckles on one hand to keep quiet.

  
“Let me hear you,” Jihoon orders, voice quiet but commandeering. When Wonwoo hesitates, Jihoon takes his hand, pulls it away from his mouth and twists Wonwoo’s arm behind his back. Wonwoo doesn’t even resist, only chokes on a moan when Jihoon pushes deeper.

  
“F-feels good,” Wonwoo mewls, yelping in surprise when Jihoon pulls out, only to slide back in. “Full,” he groans, fisting the sheets with his unrestrained hand. Grinning, Jihoon takes that one as well, holds Wonwoo’s thin wrists in one hand behind his back as she begins to set a rhythm, fucking Wonwoo not too quickly, and hard enough to have him whining with each thrust.

  
“You like when I fuck you, hm?” Jihoon smirks, speeding up slightly. “Baby boy likes being stuck on my dick, doesn’t he?”

  
“Fuck–fuck, yes,” Wonwoo cries. He ruts against the bed helplessly, hands restrained from touching his neglected cock. “Hoonie, n-need..”

  
Wonwoo doesn’t have to finish the sentence, Jihoon reaching around to stroke his leaking dick with feather-light fingers, still slick with lube. Wonwoo sobs into the sheets, hips bucking.

  
“Are you gonna cum? Already?” Jihoon teases, driving her hips deep and grinding into Wonwoo’s prostate. The elder is rendered silent, arms jerking involuntarily in Jihoon’s grip.

  
“If you do that again, I w-will,” Wonwoo keens, squirming beneath Jihoon. She grins, pulls out almost entirely only to do the same thing a second time.

  
Wonwoo’s hands curl into tight little fists, body shaking through his orgasm. Wonwoo’s quiet when he cums, save for a few sweet, breathless whimpers, lower lip caught between his teeth. Jihoon slows her thrusts exponentially until Wonwoo’s fucked out, lax and panting on the bed. Jihoon releases his wrists first, presses an apologetic kiss between the sharp blades of his shoulders when Wonwoo brings his arms back around to the front with a little wince.

  
“Sore?” Jihoon asks, pulling out. Wonwoo crinkles his nose, nods. “It’s okay though. I liked it.”

  
“You’re a cute bottom.” Jihoon begins to take off the harness, leaves it on the vanity– she’ll be bothered to clean it off and put it away later. For now, Jihoon crawls back into bed with Wonwoo, who’s moved up closer to the pillows, sitting up waiting on her. They kiss, deep and languid, for at least a few minutes, Wonwoo’s hands roaming gently over Jihoon’s body. His fingertips dip between her legs, drag through Jihoon’s wetness and make her gasp quietly.

  
“Can I eat you out now?” Wonwoo murmurs. Jihoon giggles as he mouths down her neck to her chest, swipes his tongue over a nipple gently. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

  
Wonwoo flips them over, hooking Jihoon’s legs over his broad shoulders. “I love you a lot,” he reminds, kissing the inside of one soft thigh. Jihoon plays with his hair, affection swelling in her chest.

  
“I love you too– _ooh_ ,” Jihoon lets her head fall back against the pillow, a shuddery sigh escaping her mouth. Wonwoo’s tongue traces up her slit, then licks deeper, pulling away to mouth at the juncture of Jihoon’s thigh, nip at the sensitive skin there. Jihoon huffs, impatient, and Wonwoo grins, pressing one final kiss to her thigh before his mouth is on her again, fingers coming up to help circle over Jihoon’s clit as he eats her out like his life depends on it.

  
Jihoon’s fingers curl more tightly into Wonwoo’s hair, thighs threatening to close around his head. Wonwoo moans against Jihoon, and she arches against him, tugging on Wonwoo’s hair gently.

  
“F-fuck, right there, baby,” Jihoon moans out, hips rolling up against Wonwoo’s tongue. “Feels so good– _fuck_!”

  
One of Wonwoo’s hands had crept up, rolling Jihoon’s nipple between gentle fingers. Jihoon’s breathing quickens, and Wonwoo squeezes her breast gently, pulls away to catch his breath. Jihoon whines at the way his kiss-swollen lips shine, pink and glossy.

  
“Doing so well, angel,” Jihoon breathes, the air punched from her lungs when Wonwoo sucks gently on her clit, pulls her orgasm from deep inside all at once. Jihoon cries out, toes curling and thighs shaking. Wonwoo’s hands on her hips keep her from grinding desperately on his face, though the elder’s gentle kitten licks have Jihoon squirming as she comes down from the white-hot, breathless sensation of cumming.

  
“Good?” Wonwoo looks up at Jihoon, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

  
“Fuck, really good.” Jihoon collapses onto the pillows, boneless.

  
“We gotta clean up,” Wonwoo reminds, and Jihoon groans. “Fuck. Carry me to the bathroom, bitch.”

  
“If you think I can walk either you’re wrong,” Wonwoo mumbles, already getting settled beside Jihoon. She turns, presses their bare chests together and kisses just below his jaw. “Oh no, we’re cuddling now. Looks like we’re just gonna lay here ‘n be gross.”

  
“This is really gross.” Wonwoo wraps his arm around Jihoon all the same, pulling the blanket over them both. Jihoon shrugs and kisses Wonwoo again.

  
“We’ve done grosser.”

**Author's Note:**

> rushed ending much
> 
> i’m a newbie at smut can yall tell lmaojsksdklsf 
> 
> anyways come yell at me on twt! @honeyboyjeno tell me i’m a lesbian


End file.
